dreamlandchroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter Eleven
Return to Chapter Nine Alex offers Nicodemus the sword as he stabs it into his left thigh. Nicodemus then pick Alex up and explains that he can't wait until he finally rids Dreamland of humans and all the would be kings. Meanwhile Nastajia is more concerned with the incoming nightmare beasts and orders Paddington to jump to one side of the airship. This causes the ship to tilt ninety degrees forcing Nicodemus to drop Alex and the nightmare beasts at the front of the pack to slam into the keel of the ship. Everyone on the ship is able to grab a handhold except for Nicodemus who falls some before flying back up towards the ship. On Nastajia's orders, Paddington begins to climb back towards the middle of the ship so that it can balance and right itself. Paddington struggles with it but Kiwi is able to give him enough of a push to get him back up next to the mast. As the ship tilts back to a more normal position Nicodemus flies under it and Alex is sent soaring up onto the top of the mast. Since the ship has been continuing towards a mountain, Nastajia grabs the rudder and tries to steer for the opening in it's face to escape and survive. Unfortunately, the ship does not fit into the gap and it loses its side balloons and wedges into the opening in the cliff face. Nicodemus orders his nightmare beasts to search for the bodies and bring him the sword. Alex wakes up in his bedroom at home after alone. Downstairs he finds Dan and Joey talking about Dreamland and Alex's inability to fly. Joey explains more of how flight works for humans in Dreamland and their other abilities until Mrs. Carter comes into the kitchen. She reminds them that their train leaves in a half hour and they quickly rush to get everything and make it to the train station. They make it to their train and Alex explains his adventures in Dreamland the night before to Dan, load enough for the other passengers to hear. In return, Dan explains some of Dream Yoga and how it may be an explanation for Alex's visits to Dreamland. Alex finds some flaws in Dan's theories but isn't willing to help with the research. They continue their discussion back in their dorm room with Dan insulting Alex, and Alex throwing a pair of boxers at him. Nicole shows up at their room looking to talk with Alex if it is a good time. Alex says that it is and mentions that they were talking about dream yoga, which Nicole has heard of to Dan's surprise. They discuss some other possibilities while Alex stands by in confusion, although Nicole is still unwilling to accept the most fantastic ideas as possible. Frustrated, Dan mentions Joey and his ability to see Alex in their dreams as proof that this is more than a sleep disorder. This drives Nicole into a frenzy because she thinks that they are just messing with her with their theories and stories about Dreamland. Alex tries to convince her that it is real, that he really is having all of these experiences, but she continues to resist the idea. Dan argues that faith is important for science because it is the only way to approach it with an open mind, with the belief that you will be able to explain something you don't understand. He offers all of his notes if she will consider his perspective, and she finally agrees. That night in the sleep lab Alex is hooked up and ready to sleep while Nicole and Dan continue to discuss what is going on with him. Dan explains that he hasn't ever had a dream and that is part of the reason that he latched onto Alex's dreams, and that it inspired him to be a writer or reporter. Back in Dreamland everyone is searching for Alex until he calls out to them from where he is buried in a pile of rocks. Paddington is able to dig him out and help him up as he makes sure he is fine after the crash. Nastajia explains that they seem to be in a tunnel system and they set off to look for a way out. Kiwi explains how the ship protected them and Felicity fills in the rest of the gap until Alex got back. They explore some of the smaller tunnels and eventually come to a larger hall filled with pillars that seems familiar to Nastajia. There is some debate about who could have built the hall which distracts most of them from the dwarves that Felicity see's approaching. After seeing the army rushing towards them Nastajia remembers that they must be in the dwarven tunnels of Hilmdel. :Continue to Chapter Twelve Category:Chapters